She's different
by Neon and Logan Hedgehog foreve
Summary: Sonic's thinking that he saves a lot of people, but one day when he saves rosy pink hedgehog from metal sonic, he's wondering why she's different than the others. Read & Review!


**Neon: A little SonAmy story about Sonic thinking that he saves a lot of people, but one day when he saves Amy from metal sonic, he's wondering why she's different than the others. I don't own Sonic and others. There is a part where Sonic might be sort of a stalker for a moment but it will get better soon. I hope you enjoy**

Here in a little opening Green Hill Zone we find our little eight year old blue hedgehog hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, looking up at the starry sky in a big oak tree, where he normally goes to think. Today he just saved a pink hedgehog from his arch rival's, Doctor Robotnik, robot he named Metal Sonic. But the thing he couldn't stop thinking about was that pink hedgehog he saved.

'I don't under stand why _she _won't leave my mind. Sure I've saved a lot of people, but why is _she_ different. I don't even know her name. Usually when I save a person I stay and give them my autograph while they thank me then take off, when I saved her and when _she _looked at me straight in the eye, I ran, faster than I ever have.' The blue speedster thought to himself. '_She_ makes me feel weird and jumping, and gives me butterflies in my stomach. I'm probably hungry, yeah that's it.' And with that thought, he ran to his best friend's, Tails 'Miles' Prower, workshop.

When he arrived he saw the little golden kitsune working on they're new plane they've been using for a few months. "Hey, little buddy." Sonic greeted.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails greeted back as he got out of the plane and sat down on a seat exhausted. "What's up, you look like you have something on your mind?" The five year old said. Sonic sighed.

"You know when we were stopping Robotnik from taking over little planet?" Sonic said. Tails nodded. "Well, he had a prisoner, right?" Tails nodded again. "Um, when I saved her, she looked at me in the eyes with her jade ones. And when I saw them, I froze, well not freeze because no less than a second she looked at me, I ran away_. She_ gave me awkward feelings in my stomach and makes me jumpy. But, I think I'm just hungry, I think."

Tails smiled at his big brother. "Sonic, you're not hungry you just like the girl you saved. Ew."Sonic blinked. "What's her name any way?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed again. "I don't know. And _she_ is not EW! She is just so…pretty and cute. Dah, what's wrong with me!" The blue furry yelled to the sky, grabbing his quills and pulling them.

"You're in love! EW that's so gross! How can you stand even thinking about girls?! They have cooties; they can give you a disease! EW, ew, ew, ew, ew!" The golden fox exclaimed.

Sonic sighed. "I'm going to bed. Night, Tails" The blue male waved.

"Good night Sonic." Tails said back.

Sonic went up to the roof of the workshop and laid down with both of his arms behind his head and with one of his legs slung over the other. "I will find _that girl_. _She _is different from the others. I'm going to find _her_." And with that, the blue hero fell asleep in the night under the moon.

**_The next morning_**

Early in the morning, Sonic awoke and stretched out his limps from being still for so long. He got up and ran through Green Hill zone looking for _her. _

By a large lake was a little pink hedgehog playing with baby fish, _her_ shoes were off so she could stand in the water. One baby fish jumped from the water and splashed some water on the female furry.

"Hey, you got me wet silly fish!" The rosette yelled. The fish jumped out of the water again, but this time the fish gave the hedgehog a kiss on the nose.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Thank you, baby fish." _She _giggled.

Behind a palm tree around the lake was Sonic, quietly watching the pink hedgehog playing with the fish. '_She_'s so adorable. What am I saying?! I need to get a grip. He looked at _her_. _She_ was wearing a green t- shirt, a frilly orange Toto, an orange headband, _her_ shoes were purple with orange laces, three bangs hanging in front of her face, and shimmering jade green eyes.

'Nice.' He thought and chuckled.

"Hello?"

Sonic nearly tripped when he heard her voice so suddenly. He looked behind the tree to see that she was looking around the area. She shrugged and went back to playing. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi there!"

Sonic fell to the ground with a _thud_, face first. He looked up from the ground to become face to face to the girl he was watching. She held out her hand for him to take, he accepted and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose, I'm seven years old, and I love having my piko piko hammer, what's your name?" The pink hedgehog, Amy, said as she stretched out her hand.

Sonic gulped and smiled. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm eight years old, and I love saving the world, running, and chili dogs." He calmly stated as he shook Amy's hand.

"Hey aren't you the guy that saved me yesterday?" Amy asked while cocking an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side that made her look like a puppy.

Sonic nodded. "Yep, that's my job! Um hey, what's a piko piko hammer?"

The rosy furry flicked her wrist and a giant yellow red and pink hammer, it was the size of three heads put together. Sonic fell down on the ground in shock and surprise.

"T-that th-thing is huge! How do you even hold that up?!" Amy winced.

"Please don't think of me as a freak!"

"That is Awesome! It would be perfect as a weapon!"

Amy looked up surprised at him. "R-really? My mom and dad said to never use it to hurt people."

"Oh don't worry, it's only to use for a bad guy. Not for the innocent!" Sonic assured her.

Amy nodded and made her hammer go away. "Where do you even put that thing?!"

Amy giggled. "Ask me again in the future. Come on let's go play with the fish!" She ran back to the lake with the adorable fish. Sonic followed in pursuit. He took off his red shoes and they sat on the edge, putting their feet in the water.

"So tell me about your parents. Are they cool."

Amy's smile faded quickly and turned to his gaze. "They died three years ago."

Sonic's smile faded as well and immediately regretted what he asked. "I'm really sorry Amy. If it helps, I don't really have any parents either."

Amy looked at him. "Really?"  
He nodded. "I only remember my mom, but she moved away with my twin brother and sister. Her name was Aleena and my twins' names were Manic and Sonia."

"They sound like a good family." Sonic nodded.

"So if you were an orphan, how did you…"

"I was in an orphanage. All the kids there picked on me and made fun of me and called me a freak because I had my hammer. So I ran away, then I got captured then here I am now."

Sonic pulled her into an embrace. "Hey you can come and live with my friend Tails and I! He's an orphan too. We could all be best friends."

"You're amazing Sonic." 'He's cute. I think I like him. I wonder if he feels the same for me.'

"C'mon let's go Rosy."Amy blushed bright red when he picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go meet Tails!" And then they were off, leaving a pink and blue steak behind them.

**Neon: Hey you guys, ask me if I should add a chapter or whatever. Give me your opinion! Anyway, Read & Review!**

**Peace!**


End file.
